


And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] - Texte n°16 : « Malédiction »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] [16]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (All right it excludes automatically fanboys but it sounds kinda cool nah), (Don't listen to this French girl she's crazy), (We should call ourselves the Krennettes), F/M, Inspired by Music, Krennso, M/M, One Shot, Orson Krennic Support Committee, Poor Krennchou T.T, Poor Orson T.T, inspired by music video, otp, “Beat The Devil's Tattoo” - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club, “You have forsaken all the love you've taken”
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Orson Krennic semblait avoir une vie amoureuse maudite. Même Galen avait fini par le fuir...





	And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] - Texte n°16 : « Malédiction »

**Author's Note:**

> Tant qu'à faire, encore une autre idée utilisée avant d'être perdue à jamais.
> 
> Inspiré de la chanson « Beat The Devil's Tattoo » du Black Rebel Motorcycle Club, que j'avais entendu dans une "music video" sur Krennic.

Orson Krennic n'avait jamais su comment garder ses fréquentations amoureuses. Soit il les voulait délibérément très courtes, soit il se retrouvait à ne pas les garder sur une très longue durée. Ces hommes et ces femmes semblaient automatiquement glisser hors de sa poigne, au bout d'un certain laps de temps.

Galen Erso était celui qui était resté le plus longtemps. Deux ans. Puis il était parti. Ils partaient tous, de toute façon... Krennic comptait désormais les jours de relation, se demandait qui battrait le précédent record.

Personne n'avait battu Galen. Personne ne semblait avoir la patience qu'il possédait, son oreille attentive, son détachement face aux facettes sombres de la personnalité d'Orson... Et pourtant, Krennic l'avait perdu quand même. Galen était-il parti pour les mêmes raisons que toutes les personnes qui l'avaient précédé, même s'il prétendait le contraire ?

Malédiction amoureuse. Tout l'amour qu'il avait reçu, lui avait été repris - et chaque nouvelle personne, emportait également avec elle un morceau de la confiance qu'il plaçait en lui-même. Impossible d'ignorer la douleur que cela engendrait, impossible aussi de s'en débarrasser, elle s'accrochait, serpent acide lui comprimant le thorax.

Sa carrière avait pris le dessus. Son ambition dévorante. Il ne la niait même plus, il savait que c'était une perte de temps que d'empêcher ses démons de le contrôler.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh pauvre Krennchou
> 
> Histoire de remonter le moral des troupes, je partage avec vous une proposition d'hymne pour les fans féminines de Krennic, que mon frère et moi avons inventé ensemble : « On est les Krennettes, on n'est pas très nettes ! » (Frappez-nous pour nos idées stupides... Je précise que la partie des « pas très nettes » est la participation personnelle de mon frère xD)


End file.
